The yearbook poll
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: "Most likely to get married: Stevie and Zander." A sucky Zevie One-shot


Stevie didn't know the meaning of 'Personal Space' she would have and arm here, a leg there, a head on a shoulder, a foot or leg tangled with another, it was normal for her. Gravity 5 were used to it, they even did the same. Stevie just liked to be in someone's Personal Space. That's why right now here head was on Zander's lap her feet on Nelson's. She was staring up at the ceiling waiting for Kevin and Kacey to get to their band practice. She had tooken off her combat boots and was now wearing colerful rainbow socks. She was bobbing her feet back and forth on Nelson's leg to the beat of the song in her head.

She yawned and rolled over her face now facing the table, her hand underneath her head. Most boys would be uncomvertable, or very... yeah. With this position. But Zander and Nelson have known Stevie for almost ever were used to it. They didn't mind. Neither did Kevin for that matter. Stevie closed her eyes and started to think about their next gig. Nelson excused himself for the bathroom. Stevie sat up and leaned her head on Zander's shoulder, She propped her feet on the coffee table, Zander following suit. He entwined their legs having one ankle over another. He grabbed her hand.

"Thumb war?" He questioned.

"Sure." Stevie shrugged. She reached for Zander's hand, it wrapped around her and they started to play. Their forheads against each other all eyes on the thumbs. Zander grabbed Stevies thumb but she wriggled out of it. She was pinning him dow 2 more seconds. Zander magically got out and they stood completley still. Now don't laugh at this, it's a very intense game for them, but Sweat was dripping down their foreheads and they were still fighiting. Finally after 5 minutes Stevie had won. Zander had gone into a sour mood.

"Hey guys." Kevin said while he plopped down on the couch next to Stevie. Stevie scoot over and laid her head on his sholder, her feet still entagled with Zander's. "Kacey should be here soon." Kevin commented.

"I'm here." Kacey smiled. "And I have the yearbook." She held it out. The outside was a dark black with paint splatters in different with their school name on the front. "I think we should look through it together." She said in a cheery tone. She sat down next to Kevin. Nelson came back from the bathroom.

They opened the yearbook and looked inside the first page consisted of a picture of the principle. The next few pages were all teachers. They flipped the pages one by one waiting for the polls. The polls were wher the students had voted for different people for different things, like best eyes, smile, most likely to get married, etc.

They finally made it.

"Best smile: Kacey Simon. Coolest Nerds: Kevin and Nelson. Best eyes: Nate Buncap. Best Hair: Molly Garfunkle. Most likely to be a perf: Katherine Davis. Most likely to die alone: Timmy Neutron. Best Dressed: Grace. Most likely to get married: Stevie and Zander. Most li-" Nelso was interupted by Stevie and Zander.

"Why would they think of us to get married?" Stevie asked.

"Because you guys totally act like a couple, you always hold hands, you guys are always around each other, you guys 'snuggle' all the time, and look like your dating." Kacey concluded.

"So?" Zander asked. "Stevie does that with Nelso and Kevin. And I'm like that with you."

"It's not the same." Kevin said.

"Yeah it's different with you guys." Nelson said.

* * *

The next day Zander and Stevie walked into the school holdin hands and Stevie had her head on his shoulder.

"I knew you guys were dating." A girl name Georgia said.

"We aren't. Just friends." Stevie said.

"But you guys always hold hands and flirt." Another girl said coming up.

"We do that with the rest of the band too." Zander said as he looked at them.

"Well it's different, you two do it differently." Said yet another girl as she came up to them. She called over a few others. "Don't you think Zander and Stevie are dating?"

"Yeah."

"Duh.''

and

"Totally." Was said by the three girls.

"See." Georgia said.

"I still don't get it." Stevie shook her head. Georgia and the other girls sighed.

"It's simple, you guys kiss and see if there are any sparks, if so we told you so if not, your in the yearbook for no reason." Said one of the girls. A crowd had drawn.

Zander let go of Stevie's hand, they both shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met in a slow kiss, their lilps moving as one. Stevie's hands went around Zander's neck as his arms went around Stevie's waist. Stevie and Zander could deffiantlley feel sparks. In fact the could feel more. Zander and Stevie slowly pulled their heads away.

"Damn." They said at the same time.

* * *

**Ok so I was bored, wanted to write this piece of poop one-shot.**


End file.
